1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable assembly suitable for enclosing and storing a plurality of toy dolls. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structural unit which stores as many as twelve toy dolls in separate compartments located therein along with up to four additional storage spaces in the top of the unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art contains diverse references that disclose the use of compartmentalized containers, but none disclose the specific structure of the unit of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,772 discloses a collapsible and reusable container formed from a base member, a collar and divider members. The base portion defines a hexagon and each of the divider members constitutes a complete triangle to subdivide the base area into triangular compartments. The container collar comprises a continuous peripheral side elements that does not open. The container does not possess a top or lid. Thus, lacking the elements noted, it is not anticipatory of the assembly of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,835 discloses a folded blank container of the multicell type which can be transported or stored preassembled in flat, collapsed condition and erected at the point of filling or use. The sides do not open nor does the assembly have a top as is the case in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,392 discloses a container adapted for the bulk packaging of dry flow granular or powder material and more especially to a drum shaped container therefor. The container has a combination of elements including inner and outer collapsible tubular members together with a pair of inner and outer collapsible top and bottom end closure caps for said tubular members. The structure does not contain the elements of the present invention as the sides of the container are continuous and do not open.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,108,005 discloses a container adapted to hold cigars which comprises a multicellular package cylindrical or hexagonal in shape which may be opened out longitudinally of its length in two halves. The cells are permanently closed at one end.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,260,912 and 1,522,201 disclose decorated receptacles for storing articles. These receptacles do not contain the structure of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,894 discloses a container and container lid which enclose a figurine. The figurine is stored in the container. The container is turned inside out to arrive at a doll configuration. The structure does not anticipate the structure of the assembly of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,442,512, 4,040,206, 5,169,354 and 5,226,845 disclose dolls or containers, none of which anticipate the assembly of the present invention.
Other objects and features as well as additional details of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and annexed drawings of the presently preferred embodiments thereof, when considered in conjunction with the drawings.